A day at destiny high
by smarty3721
Summary: Members of organization XIII are sent to track down heartless at destiny high But while there they are confronted with Action adventure and romance
1. Chapter 1 : The Prologue

Thursday: 5 pm

"Ah! Finally" Zexion thought to himself, "Some peace and quiet in the Library that never was" He sat down with many books in front of him and read "the fluffy bunny book"oh I mean um… "The book on nobodies"

"OY LARXENE!! I'M TRYING TO PLAY SINGSTAR!!! WILL YOU BE QUIET?!!"

Zexion peeped over his book and discovered…He wasn't alone

"SHUDDUP MULLET BOY!" Larxene yelled as she threw her kunai at a picture of the where 5 other nobodies in the library

"Hey guys check this out" Axel announced flicking his finger and a little flame came out "On! Off! On! Off"

"That's great Axel" Roxas said not paying attention, "check!"

"Uh Roxas? That was my piece again," Xion said,

Roxas's eyes widened as he looked at the chessboard. "Damnnit!"

Zexion sighed heavily and yelled "THIS IS A LIBARARY!! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE QUIET YOU MORONS!!!"

Xemnas entered the Library looking around every section of the library until he saw the 6 and asked, "have any of you seen Saix?"

"Well…" Roxas answered, "Vexen needed a werewolf for his new experiment"

"But we don't have werewolves"

"Exactly, that's why he using Saix"

Xemnas observed the 6 nobodies in the library and sighed "you 6 will have to do"

"What for?" everyone asked in sync.

"There have been many heartless spotted around Destiny High. Your mission will be to disguise as exchange students from 'The Land of Dragons' and collect as many hearts as possible"

All 6 looked at each other, then to Xemnas, then to each other again. "WHAT?!"

"But superior! We don't even look Chinese!" Xion complained.

"Who cares? Besides you idiots all need an education"

"I don't need an education superior" Zexion stated and grabbed "the fluffy bunny book" realizing that, he put the book down and grabbed another. "I'm educated already, I can always tutor them"

"Yes but we need more Hearts"

"Um superior?" Axel asked, "I'm too old for high school"

"We can always say you were held back a year"

"Gee that makes me feel so much better," Axel muttered.

Xemnas glanced at Roxas, Larxene and Demyx. "Do you 3 have a problem with it?"

Larxene smirked, "no! Back when I was a somebody I was very popular"

Xion couldn't help but giggle.

"OY!! QUIT GIGGLING SHORTY!!"

"High School?! I loved High school!" Demyx declared.

"I don't remember what it was like going to school," Roxas said sadly,

The Superior smiled, "it's settled then, you all start school this Monday"

Monday: 7:00 am

Beep beep…beep beep... beep SMASH

"I HATE MONDAYS!!!" Xemnas yelled as he pulled his covers.

"Superior?"

Xemnas peeped over his covers. "We're going to school today aren't we?" Roxas asked

"Huh? Oh right the mission!"

Xemnas leaped out of bed. "I even have your uniforms ready," He sung.

"U-u-u-uniforms?"

7:30 am

"You look fantastic you 6" Marluxia commented.

" 'Fantastic'? You mean 'ridiculous" Axel muttered.

"That's enough No.11" Xemnas ordered, "good luck at school, I feel like a father on his children's first day at school. I'M SO PROUD!"

Axel summoned his chakrams, Larxene summoned her kunai, Demyx summoned his sitar, Roxas and Xion summoned their keyblades and Zexion summoned his Lexicon, all 6 weapons were pointing towards Xemnas of course.

"Geez guys, you don't need to get so defensive" Xemnas opened the portal. "Remember to go to the office to collect your schedules"

All six nobodies nodded and entered the portal, and that's when our story begins, yes people! That was the prologue if you want to read more then wait til the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 : The First Day

Chapter 2:

It was a blissful morning as the young nobodies stared blankly at their new school. Some students looked at them strangely and others looked at them with admiration.

"So, should we go to the office now?" Demyx asked as he broke the silence. "We've been standing here staring at the school for hours now, what do you think?" Axel replied.

The 6 nobodies moved in through the entrance exchanging glances at each other and the other students before entering the school. Even though they weren't meant to feel emotions they all felt nervous except for Demyx who was waving at all the other teenagers that passed by.

At the office

"Oh you must be the exchange students from the land of dragons" Miss. Gainsborough the secretary said. "That's funny you don't look Chinese".

"That's what I mean!" Xion shouted in annoyance before Larxene covered Xion's mouth. "What she means is that we all used to live here but then that day came!"

"Day?" Miss. Gainsborough asked with concern while Axel bent over towards Roxas's ear. "Oh boy it's going to be one of those stories," Axel whispered.

Larxene's fake story

Us six were living in Destiny Islands for 5 years, you see our parents were friends and that's how we knew each other. We played with each other everyday after school or in Roxas and Xion's case Kindergarten and that's how we became friends.

One day, our parents got together for a party and then the house caught on fire and our parents died.

We were all alone, lost in the world and we couldn't look after ourselves as well as the younger ones. Fortunately Chinese merchants adopted us and so we moved to The Land of Dragons.

Miss Gainsborough stared at Larxene with sympathy while the others stared at her with disbelief.

"Oh how we wished to come back to the islands one more time even if this may be our last".

"Aw you poor things! Oh look at the time, you better get to class and here are your schedules" Miss. Gainsborough said looking sympathetic as she handed them their schedules. "And if you ever need help please let me know"

"Thank you Miss Gainsborough! You are so kind!" Larxene said as she exited out of the office.

Once they were all outside Zexion couldn't help but say "That story was the biggest piece of Bull crap I've heard in all of my non existent years"

"Well, I wouldn't have made up that story if Xion didn't open her big mouth"

"We don't even look Chinese!!" Xion complained. Larxene ruffled the younger nobody's hair "Hush child! We're late for class" and with that walked off leaving Xion standing there blankly until realizing… she was late for class.

With Roxas: History Period 1

"Good Morning class, I'd like to introduce you to your new classmate" Mr. Fair said, "This is Roxas! He's an exchange student from the land of dragons, funny he doesn't look Chinese"

Roxas gave his teacher a glare then took a seat at the back near the window.

With Axel and Demyx: Science Period 1

"Hi everyone! I'm Axel got it memorized" Axel announced in front of the class. "And I'm Demyx! Just Demyx!"

Un like Mr. Fair, Mr. Strife let them introduce themselves to the class. There were various whispers from the Class such as "Oh my god their so cute", "what a couple of losers" and "they don't look Chinese"

With Larxene and Zexion: Home Economics period 1

As antisocial as they were Larxene and Zexion decided to start their own group. "Hey do you two mind if we join your group right?" a silver haired teen asked. "Not at all" Zexion said bluntly. "Great! My name is Riku and this is Wakka!" the other boy said excitedly. "You both don't look Chinese ya"  
"Well you see" Larxene began. "It's a long story, a tragic story"

"Which we don't have time to explain," Zexion said cutting in before Larxene repeated that story to Wakka and Riku.

"So are you two dating?" Wakka asked Zexion's eyes widened. "WHAT!!" he yelled before Larxene covered his mouth. " Nah! He's my brother"

"So are all of you related?" Riku asked. "Coz a ditz who is also an exchange student crashed into me and I noticed that you all have the same last name but you look different "

" we're adopted" Larxene lied.

"Oh that explains everything"

With Xion: Maths Period 1.

What a terrible start to school for Xion. 1. Because Xion hated maths and 2. She met one of the most selfish bastards in this school so far.

Flash back:

"We don't even look Chinese!!" Xion complained. Larxene ruffled the younger nobody's hair "Hush child! We're late for class" and with that walked off leaving Xion standing there blankly until realizing… she was late for class.

She rushed to her new locker, grabbed what she needed and rushed down the long corridor. Not looking where she was going she crashed into a silver haired boy passing by. Her books went flying everywhere and hitting them on the head.

"Sorry bout that" Xion said apologetically while rubbing the spot where the book hit her. "Watch where you're going next time!" he told her while rubbing the back of his head where her calculator hit him and continued on his way.

Flash back end

"Who does this guy think he is?!" Xion thought

With Axel and Demyx: Science period 1  
"Hmm" Demyx thought aloud, "I say if we mix this purple suspicious looking chemical with this green one we'll make a…(insert victory fanfare)  
Hi-Potion!!"

"Don't be ridiculous mullet boy" Axel said while trying to light the match. "Aw man! The match isn't lighting! I'LL JUST HAVE TO LIGHT IT MYSELF!"

"NO AXEL! YOU'LL BLOW UP OUR EXPERIMENT AND OUR COVER!!"

"WHO CARES A LITTLE FIRE COULDN'T HURT ANYONE!" and with that the whole Science Lab exploded. No one was harmed except some kid named Tidus.

"OH MAH GAWD!! MY HAIR'S ON FIRE!! CURSE YOU EXCHANGE STUDENTS!! I SHALL HAVE MAH REVENGE!! AAAAH!!

"Right you 2 go to the principals office now!" Mr. Strife ordered.

"I blame you!" Demyx muttered under his breath.


End file.
